This invention relates generally to a device for aligning pulleys of a belt drive system. In the past, such pulleys have been aligned by the use of a cord line or straight edge for center alignment. These measurements must be taken accurately at four points of the pulley; at the top, bottom, and each side of the pulleys. Angular alignment requires the use of specialized gauges and instruments. These methods were time-consuming; less than completely accurate; unreliable in that when one alignment was corrected, the other alignments may change; relatively costly and required specially trained people.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, a device for aligning the pulleys of a belt drive is provided. The device includes clamp means for attachment to each of the pulleys which mounts a member normal to the face of each pulley. Each member mounts a universal joint and an adjustable link joins the universal joints. Guide members on each side of the universal joints are used to align the pulleys along their center lines. A line inscribed along the elements of the device permits accurate angular adjustment of the pulleys.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved device for aligning the pulleys of a belt drive system.
It is another object of this invention to provide an alignment device for belt pulleys, that is simple and relatively quick to use.
It is another object of this invention to provide an alignment device for belt drive pulleys that may be used by relatively unskilled operators.
It is another object of this invention to provide an alignment device for belt drive pulleys that is accurate.
Still other objects of this invention will become apparent upon a reading of the detailed specification to follow.